toriko_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Dragion
"I would rather have nothing else besides my Nakama!" ''- Riku Dragion ' ' is a former Revolutionary and current Captian of the Raging Dragon Pirates, he served as a Revolutionary from the age of 8, under constant training from the legendary Monkey D. Dragon along side Sabo and Koala. During his mission's and intense training he met various wonder's and gained his Devil Fruit powers. Fighting, frightening and inspiring Marines and Pirates alike, He has been given a high bounty due his numerous incredible feats. Due to Sabo's closeness with his little "brother" he himself couldn't leave but wanted Riku to find him and take care of the "crybaby". He now sail's the Grand Line , New World and the Four Blues. He is the former Blacksmith of the Straw Hats and has become the Captian of the Raging Dragon Pirates he has become a powerful ally also gaining powerful allies along his way. To protect the revolutionaries and his crew, became a Shichibukai. Yet he despises the position due to the hell the World Government and the Marines put both of his crews through. Due to Riku not agreeing to Akainu, he quit being a Shichibukai, though this did not come easy, Riku had to fight off numerous marines and fend off Sakaxuki himself. Luckily, his powers were of no effect, yet Riku sustained heavy injuries after escaping. He became a Yonko candidate if one were to die, but was made a Goshin. Riku's bounty is rapidly increasing and getting much bigger due to numerous feats that no ordinary pirate would be capable of. Appearance ''"I'll protect my Nakama.. With my own power..." ''- ''Riku Dragion Riku is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair.His red crew mark is located just below his right shoulder. Riku's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from Monkey D. Dragon He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. After the Timeskip Riku's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Riku's left arm, leaving his Crew Mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Riku continues wearing Dragon's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Bounty |} Trivia *Riku can't handle being drunk, even though it takes a while for him to get drunk. Because of this, Riku tests his drinking limits. He can go the longest in the crew without getting drunk, easily surpassing Zoro. However when he gets drunk, he cannot handle it. (His limit is 2 days drinking straight) *Riku's favorite drink is Sake, and his favorite food is Sea King Meat. He personally hates cheese, he states this stems from something but it is unknown. *Riku Sleepsings, Sleepwalks, and Sleeptalks. *Riku has seen every one of his past and current crew members do their own special, embarrassing talent, whatever it may be, this does include Kure S. Akira,s singing. However he keeps it a secret that he's seen them. *Riku was the only one to see Akira's face even before his bounty poster came out. *Riku trains every day. *Due to Riku's name, many assume he has the Will of D, which causes them to call him Cielo instead of Riku. This one thing makes him mad, which causes a recurring gag in the story. However a few of his old and new crewmates would call him Cielo and it won't bug him. (Unless its Akira). *Riku mocks Akira for his height as "a lizard can't be as big and tall as a young hot sun" *Even though Riku and Akira are the equal in terms of fighting capability, Akira is thought to be stronger. This has made for a running gag, much to Riku's dismay.